Generally, an airtight structure is configured on a circuit for heat dissipation.
The airtight structure includes a first plate, a second plate and a wick structure mounted between the first plate and the second plate. The first plate and the second plate have a plurality of through holes for corresponding screws. The crews correspondingly enter the through holes to fix the first plate on the second plate and also make the airtight structure connect with the circuit. However, an additional portion is mounted between the airtight structure and the circuit. The screws connect the airtight structure and the circuit by the additional portion.
Thus, the additional portion decrease stability between the airtight structure and the circuit, further, the screw in the through holes are easily loosened, which impacts the stability between the airtight structure and the circuit.